Between Us
by Darkwing731
Summary: Poems representing the relationship between Hermione and Draco. Implied sexual content. Drabble. Frequently being added too.
1. Part of Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

But I do own the poems in this little drabble of a story.

These poems will be about Draco and Hermione, my absolute _favorite_ pairing in the _Harry Potter_ world. They will not rhyme, and you may not understand them.

Like my crazy English teacher said, I'm like Emily Dickinson.

**This is Hermione's view on Draco. **

_-x-x-x-_

_-_

**Part of Me**

Release the tension within  
A cold bitter mask  
Hide between perpetual façade  
I see the reason you flee  
Sometimes only bitter ends can break through

Silver eyes so distant  
Haunting me softly  
I can only tell you one thing:  
Forget the reason you're here  
It's none too real  
All too scary  
Fly away with me  
Away from this

Grope for light in everlasting darkness  
The horror within consuming you  
Loose yourself within me instead  
I can tell you're alone  
But so am I

Between us  
Never ending hatred  
Jealousy  
Constant anger  
The lust for pain  
The delightful temptation  
The sweetest sin  
You've always held  
Within you

Quiet now  
Peace in the murder  
Silence in the screaming  
See what you've done  
Kill my soul with your lips  
Kill my heart with your eyes  
Take me prisoner with your kiss

Just take me away from here

There's sweet sorrow in this sadness  
Comfort in this pain  
I can only reach so far  
Before I fall into you  
I'd drown in your blood  
Sooner than I'd  
Walk away from you  
Because you're a part of me

None to fake  
Yet all too real

_-x-x-x-_

_Review please!_


	2. Wanting You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

But I do own the poems in this little drabble of a story.

These poems will be about Draco and Hermione, my absolute _favorite_ pairing in the _Harry Potter_ world. They will not rhyme, and you may not understand them.

**This is Draco's view on Hermione**

_-x-x-x-_

_-_

_-_

**Wanting You**

**-**

A ray of sun  
Reflecting the firelight  
Within your sweet eyes  
Utter darkness swirling in you

Forget about this  
Die in the starlight  
Swim in the nighttime  
Live in the shadows

I'm waiting for you  
Something blowing past  
My memories  
Of you  
Uplifted lips and shining eyes  
Driven away from you  
By me

I'm watching you  
Following  
Remembering the way your body moved  
The way your hair caught the firelight  
The way you looked so shocked  
I'm hungry for you

Sweet lust and craving  
I can only wait so long  
Since you followed me  
Darkness will consume you  
Eat you up  
Take you away  
And I can't help but hurt you  
And love the pain between us

Delightful pain  
Cringe beneath my touch  
I'm trying my hardest to relive  
Your screaming  
Your ever-falling tears  
Your blood

I can feel you beneath me  
Your body melting into mine  
Your soul intertwining with my fingers  
Your lips caught between my breaths  
Your eyes caught between mine

Shame on your religion  
I have no sanity left  
You've past the point of no return  
And I'll never let you back  
Never let you go  
You gave it up for me  
To me

And that's all you had to offer  
All I wanted to take  
And now that I have it  
I'll never let it go

_-x-x-x-_

_Review please!_


	3. Together as One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

But I do own the poems in this little drabble of a story.

These poems will be about Draco and Hermione, my absolute _favorite_ pairing in the _Harry Potter_ world. They will not rhyme, and you may not understand them.

**This is their view on each other. It flashes between Hermione talking and Draco talking.**

**All poems now are by Darkwing731**

_-X-x-x-_

_-_

**Together as One**

A slight breeze flutters through  
Ice pouring over fire  
Blood spilling over skin  
Bruises lacing our bodies  
Together again

Times are harder  
Together we stand  
Hurting  
Loving  
Hating  
Kissing  
There's never an end to  
The desire between us

You push me against the wall  
And I'll throw you to the floor  
Make me scream and I'll hit you back  
Make me bleed and I'll hurt you last

Passion beyond end  
Arching, moaning, fire on ice  
Hands ever roaming  
The icy line of fire  
Across my body  
Across yours

The feeling beneath us  
Carved into our skin  
We are prisoners here  
Because of ourselves  
I could never let you go  
And you would never let me free  
And together we stand forever

This is our life  
Shadows swirling before us  
Fire always out of reach  
Screaming within every moment  
Extremity within our souls

Touch me before it's too late  
I'm a slave beneath your hands  
Like you're an enemy beneath my voice  
Command me  
And I'll command you

Rule out the reason we shouldn't be together  
I know you better than I should  
When I shout you cringe  
And I smile  
And when I hit you first  
You hit me back

There is no telling time now  
We've been intertwined too long  
My body and yours are no longer separate  
Because now  
We've been joined as one

Feel my wrath of lust and cruelty  
Flinch at my gaze  
And I'll plead at your feet  
I'm your prisoner  
You're my slave  
What happens now already did at some point  
And it'll just happen again

_-x-x-x-_

**A/N: **My intention of writing a few Draco/Hermione poems were purely for the fact of an actual relationship between them. Every time I read a Draco/Hermione fic, he ends up hurting her somehow, and then pleads for her forgiveness (if it's a romance, I don't want to contradict my own story). For these three poems, I closed my eyes and let the truth pour through my fingers

Behold and enjoy.

Review. Just do it.


	4. The Only Kind

**Disclaimer:** And once again, I do not own the lovely Harry Potter.

And another poem! This can be **either Draco or Hermione speaking. Your choice.**

And please, this is original, so **don't plagerize. Ask me first**

_-x-x-x-_

**The Only Kind**

There's a time between us  
When nothing else matters  
Except  
The sound of your voice

A time when no one can predict  
The havoc falling upon us  
A place where harm is created  
By our friction

Seven days  
To prove the impossible  
Four people  
Trying to get in our way

When one word is not enough  
For breaking each other's  
Heart  
Soul  
Mind  
Body  
Is the only kind of love we feel  
The only kind of fun we'll ever have

_-x-x-x-_

_review please! _


	5. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer:** Here I am, not owning Harry Potter! Woot!

Hmm, I'm sort of leaning towards **Draco's perspective. **Enjoy.

_-x-x-x-_

**Romeo and Juliet**

Leather and libraries  
The only way to go  
The only people left  
The only reason why

There isn't a reason  
We shouldn't be together  
Except that our  
Two different worlds  
Would pull us apart

So why don't we be  
Romeo and Juliet  
You kill me  
And I'll kill you

When we're together  
There is no time between us  
No one to pull you away  
No one to take me back  
So we'll only have  
Each other

And even though  
We'll never love  
We'll still have our passion  
Inside of each other  
Waiting to come out

When all turns dark  
Fly away  
Into the darkness, unseen  
Thicker than my fingers in your hair  
Thicker than the heat  
We create  
Between us

_-x-x-x-_

_Review please!_


	6. Beneath the Stars

**Disclaimer**: -sigh- And again, I do not OWN Harry Potter!

And yes, this is finally **Hermione's POV.** Like it or don't.

_-x-x-x-_

**Beneath the Stars**

When the dawn has approached  
And the darkness has seeped away  
_Hold onto me_

When they come looking for us  
Swearing revenge and punishment  
_Hold onto me_

When they find us together  
And tear us apart  
_Don't let me go_

And promise me  
You'll always remember me

Like I was

Beneath the stars  
_And asleep in your arms_

_-x-x-x-_

_please review! _


	7. Breathe

**Disclaimer**: Are you illiterate? If so, what in the world are you doing here? But just for reassurance, I don't own Harry Potter.

**Draco's POV**, and may I say the ending is kinda… ironic.

_-x-x-x-_

**Breathe**

Breathe  
It all comes so fast  
I want to tell you  
"_It's alright_"  
But I know  
It never will be  
Because whenever we're  
Together  
They all strive  
To keep us apart

And I wanna hold you  
And say  
"_We'll escape together  
Before dawn approaches"_  
And hand in hand  
We'll make our own  
Happily  
Ever  
After

Even when  
On the outside  
I'm killing you slowly  
And you're dying

But know in peace  
That I'll always love you  
Even when  
I deliver the last blow  
And you can't  
Breathe

_-x-x-x-_

_Review please!_


End file.
